Technical Field
The present invention related to the field of therapeutic treatment of joints, such as needed after surgery.
Description of Related Art
Prior art therapeutic devices are well known in the art. An example is of the inventors own concepts such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,669,660, 6,872,186, 7,479,121, 7,547,289 and others. However, improvements are always welcomed.